Sofia's tournament
by Fixon
Summary: This takes place in the tournaments. This is about Sofia as she fights her battles. Chapter 6 is up!. Please read and review.
1. the first match Diseaved

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 1

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The second tournament was going to be held. Sofia ,one of the contestants in the tournament, stood ready for any challenges laid in front of her. She wore a black leather top that exposed her neck and little of her upper chest. This was connected to a black leather thin peace that fell between her legs in the front and in the back. On her arms she had purple arm cuffs stopping around her elbows. On her feet she had black high hills. (The outfit she wears on the cover of Battle Arena Toshinden). She held her whip in her hands as she began to head into the room with the judges. 

"Sofia I presume." one of the judges said.

"Yes." Sofia said with a level of ut-most confidence.

"You will need to visit these spots." The judge handed her a peace of paper. "They contain directions to the sites you will meet at to fight your opponents at.

"Why are there a spot that go off the map?"

"That's the part were you come to our boss. Don't worry you'll know were to go when you get there."

"Alright."

"Are you ready?"

"Of course."

"Then you may go off. Remember that only one will make it threw alive and that it is against the rules to murder but it is allowed to push the other fighter so far that they can barley stand any more."

"Don't worry I won't."

"Also there will be no team ups. That is also breaking the rules of the tournament."

"I told you forget about it. I'm not about to go and jam the tournament up."

"You may go then."

So with map in her hand and her trusted whip in the other she ran from the palace and out into the wild. She looked over the view. She was assigned to meet twelve fighters in different locations. The land looked bizarre. Their were lots of towns and interesting spots that she could see. Some parts were darker and more mysterious in appearance than others. 

She began to walk down the hill and head to her first battle. She would be fighting Duck. It wasn't as long a trip as some of the other places were. She needed to find the castle of the Sun set mountains. Within the castle would be her first fight.

She ran threw the woods and to the palace she was sent to fight in. She walked over the bridge and stood in the door way. 

She yelled out to whoever was to let her in. There was no answer for her. Hum she thought. "How do I get in then." She walked around the castle looking to see if she could find any way to get in. Nothing. "Drats!" Sofia looked up at the huge walls of the palace. She set her whip in a holster on her leg and pushed the map in the holster as good as she could. Then she dug her hand into the castle wall and began to clime as good as she could up the wall. It wasn't the hardest thing she had ever done but it was a difficult task to clime up a 90 degree angled wall. She pulled her self to the roof and saw several guards standing around.

They turned to look at her.

"I have permeation to be here. I am a battler of the Toshinden tournament." 

"Our lord said to attack any visitors what so ever. If they are strong enough to get to him then they will be considered a worthy opponent."

Sofia smiled. "You think so ha? Ok I'll play his game." 

Sofia began to reach for her whip when a sword was swung in her way. Sofia dove down and rolled to the right. She then came to her feet and looked at the odds against her. She back flipped with no hands over a sword swung below her. Then rolled forwards to doge a blade going above her head. She then kicked one of the knights in the stomach. He put his hand on the spot that now aced and bent over a little to help him ease the pain. Then she flipped into the air twisting and landed on his back. Another knight tried to hit her low but she back flipped off of him pushing him to the ground and her higher into the air. She then ducked low and kicked another knight in the legs. She grasped her whip and span around low pulling the knight to his feet.

"Had enough?" Sofia asked. The knights just came at her in more force. "Oh well guess you haven't learned yet."

Sofia span around with her whip spiraling around her waist. She knocked at least four knights over with that. 

"I won't have enough energy to fight Duck by the time I get there if this keeps up." Sofia thought to her self. "I need to end this now."

Sofia concentrated for a moment then she jumped into the air spinning around as the sparks from her electric whip flew off. She spiraled around and took half of the ones left out then she did this several more times. Before she knew it she was the only one still standing. 

"Few good now I can get out of this mess." Sofia said to her self as she walked to a door that she supposed would lead to Duck. She walked threw the huge Palace for a while. Good thing she had started early in the morning or she might of been in this place all night. Finally she came to a great stair way. The room was huge and red curtains draped the hole room. This has got to be the fighting ground Sofia thought. She walked down the stairs and into the main part of the huge room. Sofia could see a huge curtain in the room almost taking up an enter wall. She could not see very well for their were no lights at all in the room. Sofia stepped onto the red carpet and looked around. She could see a faint figure standing in the darkness. 

"Duck is that you." She yelled.

Their was no answer.

"If it is fight me. Fight Me Now!"

Still nothing. Sofia angered by his ability to shun away from his opponent for so long ran at the figure. She still could barley see. Then in a few seconds she had been kicked in the leg, tripped, fallen to the ground, and could feel a cold metal tip of a sword touch her neck. The curtains then slowly went up. Sofia could see a man with green hair and a knights armor on stand their with a sword to her neck. 

"You are so pathetic." Duck muttered to her. "Rule number one. Never be the one to approach your enemy."

"Rule number two." Sofia said as she lay their with the sword to her neck. "Live by your own rules." Sofia kicked the sword up and rolled back words. She then stood up and held her whip up. "So how long did you believe that you could hide."

"I was not hiding!" He said in his regal french ax-ent.

"Sure." She said taunting him.

He flung his sword at her as she jumped back. She flew several feet into the air and came back landing away from him. He then dashed over to her ready to strike her with his sword. She saw him come ready and she flung the whip at him giving him a stinging blow to the legs. Then she ran at him kicking him in the chin and then hitting his chest with her elbow as hard as she could in a slide. Duck collapsed to the floor. 

"Come on get up Duck." Sofia snickered. 

"I have had enough of your games woman. This ends now!" He yelled pointing his index finger at her. 

"Just shut up and lets fight." She said in a voice that said she was neither annoyed or amused. 

Duck jumped into the air and when he was right above her shot his sword at her. He brought his sword down like he would cut her in two. Sofia back flipped and landed looking angered by his actions.

"Duck the rules clearly say you are not to kill the opponent. Not under any means."

"Rules I thought you said to live by your own rules."

"Ok then." Sofia said bracing her self for her next attack. 

He ran at her again as she dove to the side and slammed him in the back with her whip. She then walked over to him and jumped into the air ready to come down and attack him. As she came close to him he jumped up into the air and kicked her in the leg knocking her out of balance. She fell to the ground rather hard but rather than griping she rolled out of it and came at him ready with another attack. Sofia did her zip-lash-spin like she did on the knights that she fought on the roof. She hit him once. She could see as he fell that she was the one winning here. He fall to the ground and had trouble getting up again.

"Looks like your having trouble Duck any thing I can do?"

"Leave me alone." He remarked. 

Sofia then span around letting her whip spiral around her. When she stopped she noticed that she hadn't hit him. He was preparing to attack her again. She jumped into the air but she pushed from her whip a spiraled electric shock. She called it a thunder ring. He was hit and he fell to the ground. Sweat covered her face and she was worn out.

"Thanks for the help Duck. Now I can move on. Give me the proof." She said putting her hand out. He handed her a small gem symbolizing his castle. "Thank you." She said putting the gem away. "See ya." She was walking up the stairs and was heading to the door when he came running at her with his one last desperate attack. Sofia stepped to the side tripped him, Grabbed his falling sword and slammed it into the ground very close to his head. She came close to hitting him but nearly missed on purpose. He pulled away from the sword. 

"Oh im sari you didn't want it their ha?" Sofia said. "How about this." Sofia picked up his sword and threw it out the glass window. This broke all the glass from the huge window. "Ops. Was that me." She said acting dumb. "Clumsy me." She said sarcastically.

Sofia ran out the door.

"After her." Duck yelled to his knights.

"Sari Duck they can't hear you. Their all out after our little encounter on the roof.

Sofia stepped out the door and back into the woods. One down eleven to go.


	2. Sofia, Tracy, & a couple of unexpected t...

This Fiction's Idea was sent to me by Brian T, He requested that I wright this fic so I did and this is it :) 

Hope you like it Brian.

* * *

Chapter 2 

Sofia, Tracy, and a couple of unexpected troubles

  
  
  
  
  
  


After walking trough the woods and some rides Sofia maid it to a city were her next match would be held at way out in the water. Sofia would be fighting Tracy a police officer. 

"Better get this started." Sofia said as she walked to the docks through the city. She could see a large building far out from the city. "That must be it." 

~one hour and thirty minuets later~

Sofia and Tracy stood in a tall inclosed room with bars orang bars making the city far away visible. Sofia looked out peering at the city. Tracy sat down in the opposite corner eagerly waiting for the match to begin. 

"Hay Sofia." Tracy yelled out from across the room. "Ready to get this fight started?"

Sofia looked back at her waiting for a moment before she answered. 

"You really that eager to get your butt kicked." 

Tracy stood up looking at her with a calm expression. She wore a pair of short green shorts, black combat boots, a dark yellow tummy shirt, straps running across her chest, knee pads, elbow pads, a red cap, and as always her police badge. She held her trusted beating sticks in her hands and waited to see if Sofia had anything more to say. Sofia's clothing was a black leather top exposing her shoulders, she had on black leather pants and dark black boots going up to her knees. She held her whip in her right hand calmly. She turned around to face Tracy. 

"Ok come on guys lets get this fight goin' already!" Tracy said yelling at a camera in the upper corner of the room.

"Sorry miss." A man's voice said from a speaker. "We seem to be having some trouble with the controls in this room."

"We'll can we at least get started Sofia and I have been waiting for about an hour already." 

"Ok... Round one" A voice said throughout the room. "FIGHT!"

Tracy instantly ran head on at Sofia. Sofia Slid out of the way and watched as Tracy tried to see were she had gone. Sofia then struck her whip at Tracy snapping her in the back. Tracy looked back at her with anger in her eyes.

"You think your better than me?" Tracy said pulling her attention to were the whip had come from.

Tracy then ran over to Sofia. Sofia Back flipped with her hands dodging Tracy's high kick that went right above her stomach. Then Tracy Began to kick low. Sofia flipped up into the air and over Tracy. Sofia continues to run to the wall. 

"Your not getting away from this one!" Tracy held her sticks back and began to form an electric spark from each. Then She aimed it at Sofia. 

Sofia ran to the wall as fast as she could. Then Sofia put her feet on the wall and ran across until she began to lose balance. Sofia flipped to the side and was suddenly shocked with pain as she hit the ground. Tracy knocked her in the side with her beating sticks wall electric and knocked Sofia to the wall. Then Tracy jumped into the air and kicked Sofia heavily in the face. Sofia slid across the wall and into the corner. Tracy then unleashed a repeated punch on her. Stabbing her in the stomach every five seconds. After several hits Tracy stopped and stood back slightly. She watched as Sofia dropped to her knees in pain. Then as Sofia hit the ground Tracy unleashed a very strong kick on her and knocked Sofia back into the wall. Sofia span around in the air and then hit the bars blocking her from the outside. Tracy grabbed Sofia by the neck and pulled her away from the wall slamming her into the ground. Tracy was about to punch Sofia in the face when Sofia dropped her whip and held back both of Tracy's hands and put her foot on Tracy's stomach to keep her from getting closer. 

"What's wrong Sofia? Am I too tough for ya'?" 

Sofia had blood trickling down the side of her face. Then both girls were shocked when the looked at the door that was supposed to be sealed off open. Mist flew through the room. And out from the darkness came Rachel and Miss. Till. 

"Wha... What are you two doing here?" Sofia questioned as she looked over to them. 

"Business." Miss. Till said. 

Tracy got off of Sofia and walked over to the two that had just entered. 

"I'm officer Tracy I would like to know exactly what business you are on and how it gives you the right to interfere with my victory."

Sofia quickly recovered and stood up grabbing her whip looking at the three of them. 

"We" Miss. Till began. "Are here to get ride of some certain people in this tournament. Rachel and I are here to take some of them out."

Rachel began to walk towards Sofia. 

"Wait!" Tracy said standing in front of Rachel. "Your coming to attack Sofia over their?"

"For now yes." Miss. Till said walking to Rachel's side.

"You can either help us or stand aside." Rachel said. 

"This is my battle!" Tracy yelled in her face.

"Like I said help or get out of my way."

"I'll help... but I'm not going to let you get the credit for the victory."

"Honestly we could careless if you get the credit or not." Miss. Till replied. "All we want is her dead so we can get our money."

"Ok... I'll help you then."

"Good." 

Sofia watched as they came nearer. Sofia jumped over the three of them and ran to the sealed door. 

"Help... This isn't fair... Help me!" Sofia yelled looking at the camera. 

"Sorry Sofia I can't." The voice from the speakers said. "Those two women maid it impossible for me to get the door open."

Sofia turned around looking at them again. 

"Ok then... guess I have to end this my self." She said fixing her gloves. 

She walked to the center of the room watching as the others came up to were she stood. When they finally came face to face their was a pause for several long seconds. Then Miss. Till struck at Sofia with her staff. Sofia twisted around dodging the attack. She then rolled across the ground missing Rachel's attack with her beating sticks (similar to Tracy's). Then as Sofia began to stand up after her roll their stood Tracy. She punched Sofia right in the stomach flinging Sofia right across the room at the wall with the door. Sofia slammed up against the hard metal. Then She regained her strength and ran right back at them. Sofia span around and dropped down bending her knees and spinning her whip hitting their feet knocking them all to the ground. Then Sofia walked across Rachel over them. Miss. Till shout up onto her feet in a second and grabbed Sofia's neck. 

"You like to hit me?" She said. "Well try this!" 

Miss. Till span her staff around in the air and then slammed it up against Sofia's back with a huge burst. Sofia Shot through the orang bars and into the water outside between them and the city. Sofia lay in the water floating across the top. 

"Rachel go get our boat. She's not dead yet." Miss. Till demanded.

"Yes ma'am." Rachel said as she ran out the room and along a path to the side of the building.

"Your not trying to beat her... Your trying to kill her!" Tracy said to Miss. Till wall they waited.

"Yes. That is what Rachel, I, and many other like us do."

"But... you... you can't."

"Of course I can." Miss. Till said laughing. Then a large cargo boat came around the corner of the building. 

"Come Tracy if you still wish to." Miss. Till said heading over and leaping onto the boat.

Miss. Till went into the boats control room. 

"Get this thing over to Sofia so I can get her onto the ship. Then head over to the city. Sofia should be dead by then."

"Yes ma'am." Rachel replied.

Miss. Till walked out of the control room and back onto the deck. Tracy stood on the side of the boat watching Miss. Till. Till Walked over to were Sofia's body lay on the water. Miss. Till grabbed Sofia's arm and pulled her onto the boat's deck. Sofia lay their unconshus. Miss. Till smiled at her. She bent over and slapped her in the face. Sofia's eyes slowly opened to see Miss. Till watching her. 

"Ready to die?" 

Sofia rolled to the side as Miss. Till slammed her staff into the deck just missing Sofia. Sofia got up to her feet and ran away as Miss. Till slowly walked after her. Theirs no way out unless you want to drown. The city's far away and theirs no one left to help you at that building. We had a little help with the doors. 

In the control room Zelola stood in the middle of the bodies lying on the ground. She had a gas mask over her mouth standing in the green mist.

"Theirs no were for you to go." Miss. Till continued. 

"And letting you kill me is better." Sofia said angrily. 

"It wont make any difference in a couple of seconds."

Miss. Till Attack Sofia with hundreds of hits in seconds. Sofia was on one side of the room then flying over to the other side the next. 

"Enough!" Tracy yelled running to Sofia's side. "This isn't right. I'm with Sofia now."

"As you wish." Miss. Till said smiling. 

Miss. Till jumped at Sofia and Tracy at once. Right in the middle. She kicked Tracy in the face and wacked Sofia in the back. Sofia and Tracy stood up again watching Miss. Till running at them. She span her staff around hitting them both. Tracy and Sofia blocked her attack with their weapons. 

"Miss. Till were in the docks." Rachel said yelling from the control room. 

Rachel walked out of the room to see the three of them battling.

"Miss. Till." Rachel said in shock. "I thought you said Sofia would be dead by now."

"That's what I though." Miss Till said. "That was before Tracy decided to help Sofia."

"Miss. Till their running away!" Rachel yelled pointing at Sofia and Tracy who were now running down the deck. 

"They won't get far." Miss. Till smirked. " We will have no trouble catching them. No trouble at all!"

  
  


* * *

Ok that's were I thought I would leave it off. I'll continue it in the next chapter because I've got an idea of what should happen next. If you have any ideas on what should happen then tell me I would be glad to know so I can work it into my story. Thanks for reading and Thanks Brian for getting me started on this chapter :) If you have any more ideas on what should go on next tell me.


	3. Swallowed Up in the Sound of My Screamin...

Again the second chapter has been thought up by Brian T, and I have put it down in words along with some other ideas I have and thanx again Brian.

* * *

Chapter 3 

Swallowed Up In The Sound Of My Screaming

  
  


Sofia and Tracy ran side by side along the docs. Miss. Till and Rachel would have trouble catching up to them now. At this rate their would be nothing to stop them. 

"You know Sofia." Tracy said looking over at her as they ran.

"What?" Sofia yelled back.

"I still haven't got my prof for the victory."

"No... I won't fight you. Not now. We'll have to wait a wile before we can get another fight scheduled. Some time later this week."

"No I want to fight now!" Tracy said pulling Sofia back so that they weren't running any longer.

"But Tracy it's not considered a fight in the tournament. Our fight was disrupted by Miss. Till and Rachel."

"I don't care the only people that knew about that were you and I. The guys in the machinery room are all gone now."

"I'm not fighting you Tracy."

"Why not!"

"I've told you why." Sofia said angrily walking away.

"You stubborn girl!" 

Tracy charged at Sofia. 

"I'll get the victory on this battle no matter what!" Tracy yelled as she began to strike a hard punch at Sofia's head. 

Sofia dove to the ground and watched Tracy as she stumbled about regaining her stance. They both stood on a huge pile of tightly packed wooden boxes on the docking station. Large ships could be seen in the harbor. Box's covered some of the area. (The level in Toshinden 2, Tracy's level). 

"Tracy there is no point in this. I though you were helping me."

"I was... but I realized that helping you isn't my mission here. It's to get to the end of this tournament and such. You just happen to be in my way. I don't care if they kill you. Your not exactly a good guy. Why should a police officer want to help a spy get away from the other bad guys. Now I'm going to get victory and there is nothing that can stop me. You either stay their and let me beat you... or you fight back. The choice is left up to you. The out come is the same..."

Sofia stood their looking into Tracy's eyes waiting for her to begin the battle. 

"We'll if that's how your gon'a be about it." Tracy said smiling. "Then I guess your going down!"

Tracy ran very fast trying to get the victory as fast as she could. Her beating sticks became electric and she dove at Sofia. Sofia quickly side flipped to doge the attack. Tracy hit the ground and rolled back to her feet. 

"So you will fight back." Tracy said smiling. "Good, makes the fight a bit more interesting." 

Tracy jumped up into the air and then flew back down to the ground ready to attack Sofia with a hard kick. Sofia jumped into the air and kicked up aiming at Tracy's gut. Sofia's hit maid it through and Tracy fell to the ground. She quickly got up and ran to the left. She circled Sofia several times before she finally unleashed one of her most powerful attacks. Tracy held her beating sticks back. A sudden flow of energy pulsed through the ground. Huge electric sparks flew from her sticks. Then Tracy yelled out loudly some words too quick for Sofia to catch and in seconds Tracy had pushed the two sticks at Sofia's stomach and knocked her far away. Sofia flew into the air spinning around rapidly then hitting the ground in a sudden fall. Sofia's shirt had been ripped in the stomach section now making her top more of a tummy shirt. Sofia had damage spots on her shoulders and around her stomach. Sofia was in great pain laying their on the ground. Tracy laughed as she walked over to the edge of the boards. Sofia had been knocked off the boxes and fallen on the cement. 

"You lose you fell off the plate form."

Sofia lifted up her whip and swung it at Tracy's left leg and pulled her off the boxes knocking her to the cement also. 

"This isn't a qualified fight remember Tracy." Sofia said slowly standing up. "You can win victory but you can't win by dropping. There is no stage in this fight."

Tracy just stood up and smiled.

"How can you say that Sofia. Your about to fall to the ground. You little wimp."

"Agh!" Sofia span around and swung her whip at Tracy's head.

Tracy just dropped to the ground and kicked at Sofia's feet. 

Sofia dropped to the ground.

"You are the weakest fighter I've ever gone up against. You think your all that but really you can't handle what your mouth puts out."

Sofia just lay on the ground breathing heavily. Miss. Till and Rachel began to walk up to were Tracy and Sofia were. 

"Agh good work Tracy. I though you had betrayed us their." Miss. Till said smiling.

"No ma'am. I've just been interested in wining the victory."

"You know we could use your help. A woman like you would be great on our side."

"We'll."

"You know we were going to kill you but know I see more use for you as a partner."

"I guess if you put it that way." Tracy put her hand out and Miss. Till shock hands with her.

"Rachel grab Sofia. Our boss wants her."

"No..." Sofia said 

"What... She's still alive." Miss. Till said angrily. "Oh we'll. She's going to be no trouble now."

Miss Till pulled her staff up into the air and brought it down on Sofia's back very hard. Rachel joined her and began kicking Sofia around on the ground.

Tracy stood their in the back laughing. This was perfect for her. She was geting help defeating Sofia and she would be able to win victory with no one questioning how. Sofia could be killed for all Tracy cared. Her defeat was all that mattered. Sofia lay on the ground geting the beating of her life. Tracy walked over to join them in the hurting of Sofia. After Sofia's body could take no more Sofia slowly closed her eyes and lay on the ground without moving. 

Rachel bent down and set her hand on Sofia's pulse.

"She's not dead she's just knocked out. She'll be a sleep for a wile." Rachel explained.

"Perfect." Miss. Till replied. "Tracy Rachel pick her up and get her into the car. We'll need to get her back to the Toshinden Head quarters."

"Wait." Tracy said walking up to Sofia's body. "I need the prof that I won the battle."

Tracy grabbed a piece of paper from Sofia and put it in her pocket. "Ok let's go."

Tracy and Rachel fallowed Miss. Till back to the car holding Sofia's body back to the Toshinden Head quarters. 

* * *

So their was the Third Chapter. Hoped you liked it. Thanx Brian T, hope to hear from you about the next chapter. Thanx for reading and thanx for the 

story concept Brian. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Tournament

Again the third chapter has been thought up by Brian T, and I have put it down in words along with some other ideas I have and thanx again Brian.

* * *

Chapter IV

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sofia lay down asleep on the ground of a cold wet sell. The room was small and had nothing in it but a small bench hanging from chains on the wall. Their was no light in the sell but a small dim green light peering from under the door. Water dripped upon the sell floor from a tiny gap in the ceiling. Sofia had been waiting here for at least one day. With no food or water. However she seemed to be just as fine as ever. Her condition had improved and she had high hopes for escape. This did not seem possible at the time though. So here she lay more asleep than awake. 

"Hay!." Yelled a deep voice from outside the sell door. 

Sofia quickly arose and stood up.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Miss. Till has something she wishes you to do... come on." 

The door opened to revile a tall man holding a huge sword and some type of Indian clothing. He grabbed her shoulder and forced her along the halls and up the stairs. He opened another door and pushed her in. He handed her the whip she had before she was captured and slammed the door as he left. There was no door handle on the inside. The room was completely black. The only light in this even smaller room was a vent above her head. Bright lights shown in from the small cracks. 

"What's going on?" Sofia wondered.

"And now time for our battle to begin!" A voice said from above were Sofia waited. "Soon Sofia will be sent up into the arena and set to battle our fighters. Are you ready?"

"Yea!" The crowds roared.

"Alrighty then let's get started."

The room Sofia stood in began to shack and soon rose up into the light. She suddenly realized that she wasn't in a room but a large cage within another huge caged in arena. She could see huge packs of crowds seated above the area.

"They want me to fight!" She thought to her self angrily.

Then a door in the stone walls opened and out came a tall man with a long moustache, a large blue metal suit on, and the biggest Grim Reaper weapon she had ever seen. He smiled dimly upon her. Sofia grasped her trusted whip. The crowd fell quiet. Sofia observed her enemy's motions. He seemed to be able to move very fast. This didn't seem to be good. However it could even them out some. Sofia's speed had kept her alive up to this point. She just hoped it would be enough to get her by here. She would probably have to do more than she had before if she wanted to make it through here, with her life still in tacit. 

After a long griping pause he finally approached Sofia with insane speed. Sofia stood still ready for what might come her way. He made it up to her all the way across the huge arena being stared down upon by the audience. She flung her whip out sending her attack at him low in the knees. Before she could even think of what to do next. The tall man flung himself into the air above her. Jumping way above her head and back down to the ground before her. Sofia pulled her whip back into grasp and back flipped away from him trying to gain area for combat. The last thing she would need want would be geting a cut from the blade of his. He smirked at her before coming at her again. She back flipped at least for times. She was stopped as her back slammed into the wall. She couldn't get any farther from here. He jumped into the air with the blade over his head. His mouth wide open and anger death written all over his face. Sofia span to her left dodging the attack. He then tried to get her again. In seconds he attacked almost hitting her shoulder. She rolled across the wall sliding from his hits. She kept spinning until finally she froze still when the blade was swung right in front of her face. She dropped to the ground. Dove under his legs grabbing his right leg and pulling him to the ground. She jumped up to her feet as soon as she was away from the wall and he was on the ground. She front flipped wall spinning 180 degrees turning back to face him. He got up quickly, was up in her face in a heart beat, then swung his blade across were her waist would be. Sofia bent back as the blade swung right above her. She came back up and set her hands on his shoulders. Front flipped wall holding onto him. She twisted around then brought him with her to the ground slamming his face on her knee. He span around and dropped to the ground. Sofia quickly acted and swung her whip around his neck grasping his thought. 

"Are you done now?" Sofia asked crossly. 

"Agh..." He struggled around in her grasp for a couple seconds finally to realize that he had lost. "Yes..." he said angrily. 

Sofia let him go from her grasp and walked away. "That was ruff." Sofia thought to her self.

"Now time for our next contestant." the announcer's voice yelled throughout the room. "Who happens to be stronger and tougher than the last. Come on up Judgment!" 

A man rose from the dirty covered ground in a cage. The door of the cage opened and out came a horrifying man wearing a hockey mask, loose clothing, and holding a blood scorched chain saw. She could here the sound of him winding his saw up. He glanced at her through his mask. Though she could not see his face she knew that what he was planing to do in the battle would be anything far from pleasant.


	5. Going Under

Again, this chapter has been thought up by Brian T, and I have put it down in words along with some other ideas I have and thanx again Brian.

* * *

Chapter V

GOING UNDER

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Judgement dropped to the ground knocked out. Sofia stood behind him sweating. She had grown tired and it was only the second match. But every time she won she felt stronger and more capable of going on and wining whatever may come her way. She fought trough six more competitors. Zeola, Rungo, Ellis, Mondo, and a small monkey with dangerous claws. When finally the announcer yelled Rachel. Sofia would have to fight someone obviously very strong. This did not seem good. She had almost lost in there encounter before. In fact she had lost otherwise she wouldn't be here right now. But rather than looking at this as bad she approached it as more of a way to get pay back. 

Rachel stepped into the arena. She glanced at Sofia. She seemed well a wear of how Sofia was feeling right now. Worried and in pain. This was good for her. She could feed off of Sofia's fear. Rachel got right into the fight. She jumped at Sofia's thought with her beating sticks prepared to kill. Sofia jumped to her side. Rachel hit the dirt and rose again to see Sofia. Rachel span into the air with her leg aiming for her head. Sofia dropped down under the kick. She front flipped with her hands and rolled across the ground turning around to see Rachel once more. Sofia grabbed Rachel's neck and lifted her off her feet slapping her face back in forth. Then finishing the move with a kick pushing Rachel up into the air and gravity pulling her to the ground. Sofia dove over Rachel and flung her whip at Rachel's gut. 

  
  


"Rachel isn't doing as well as I had planned." Miss. Till said watching from a small room above the audience. She watched through one way glass. She sat in her tall thrown with Tracy standing by her chair. "Tracy..." Miss. Till said smiling, still not taking her eyes off Sofia.

"Yes ma'am." Tracy replied. 

"Do you still want to prove your worthiness to our conglomerate here?" 

"Yes ma'am. I certainly would." 

"Good, because if Rachel loses your Sofia's next opponent."

"Yes, ma'am." Tracy said gladly. 

  
  


"You know you were easier than I thought." Sofia exclaimed to Rachel. 

"You shut up!" Rachel yelled back.

Rachel jumped up to her feet and ran at Sofia full throttle. Her beating sticks sparking with electric power. Sofia stood still waiting for her to get near enough. As Rachel came to her. Sofia jumped into the air, span around wall unleashing a kick, and hit Rachel squarely on the face. Rachel dropped to the ground with anger on her face. 

"Ugh... I give... up!" Rachel yelled lying on the ground. 

"Good... glad you could see it my way." Sofia said smiling about the situation for the first time. But her smile was quickly erased as she saw Tracy enter the arena. 

"Not so happy anymore are you Sofia." Tracy laughed. 

Sofia ran at her with all her rage being unleashed. Tracy watched preparing her self with her anger ready. Sofia swung her whip out and flung it out at Tracy. Tracy ran farther back jumped off the wall and flew towards Sofia. Sofia rolled under her and grasped her leg. Sofia pulled her to the ground. Sofia stood up holding Tracy's right leg. Sofia set the heal of her boot on Tracy's head. Tracy swung her arm up wacking her leg. Sofia fell back and Tracy stepped up on her feet once more. Sofia slid back as Tracy ran at her. Sofia jumped into the air up to the upped level of the dome shaped cage they were fighting in. She flipped back words with her eyes sealed shut and span around. Tracy predicting were she would land ran across the dirt to Sofia's landing area. when close enough she dove into the air kicking. Sofia spinning around, her whip swatting what came near. They were both moving at incredible speed. Sofia spinning head first towards the ground with her legs straight and her whip flinging, Tracy at a horizontal level kicking at Sofia. At the last second before contact Sofia flipped around to land on her feet and Tracy getting into her final position. They both hit at the same time. Sofia rolling across the dirt to the left and Tracy flying to the right. They both stood up. Sofia ran up to Tracy as Tracy did likewise. They both jumped at each other grasping each others throats and falling straight to the ground. 

"Raise the danger level." Miss. Till said to a man standing behind her.

"Yes ma'am." He said running over to a lever and pushing it forward. 

Within the arena the ground started to shack. 

"What's going on?" Sofia yelled. 

"I don't know. Miss. Till changing the arena."

"Why?"

"So you'll die!"

"What about you?"

Their was silence between the two for a moment. Then the dirt began to drop. Sofia was about to drop to the darkness when she suddenly grabbed onto a dark red bar that had been under the dirt the hole time. When she stood up she could see that the floor of the arena had dropped into a pit far below and all that was left to stand on were several thick intersecting bars. Tracy was standing on the same one as Sofia. 

"Well this should make things more interesting." Tracy said staring at Sofia.

Tracy tried to hit Sofia repeatedly with her beating sticks. Sofia blocked three of them with her whip before she jumped away. 

"Running away now are we?" Tracy said smiling.

Sofia said nothing. She jumped into a roundoff turning her so that she could face Tracy then Sofia performed several back flips as the bars began to get thinner and thinner. Sofia stopped and looked up at Tracy. It took a great deal of balance to stay on were Sofia was. 

"What's the matter Tracy?" Sofia said smiling. "Scared if heights?" 

"No!" Tracy replied as she ran over to Sofia. 

She jumped up into the air and kicked Sofia right in the face. Sofia back flipped grasping the bar and spinning around it back to feet level. Now however Sofia was on the other side of Tracy. No longer was she right next to the wall. Sofia kicked Tracy against the wall. 

"I don't think Tracy's going to be able to beast Sofia." Miss. Till said angrily. "Very well." She said rising from her chair. "There's always other opportunities to make up for that." Miss. Till walked over to a panel of buttons and computer screens. "Lets just help them move along a bit then." she said pressing a button. 

The cage opened up so that their was nothing keeping them from climbing out of the pit. Then the red bars started to move into the wall. 

"Now what?" 

"Miss. Till expects us to move up higher or fall." Tracy replied. "This means she's ready for me to kill you now or she is preparing for something."

"What?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well we better not stay he-" before Sofia could get the last word out Tracy was at her throat. Sofia kicked off of her and reached for the edge of the arena. She pulled her self up into the audience and looked up at the glass box in the back of the crowd. When she heard Tracy yelling behind her. She looked back and Tracy was jumping out from the arena and towards Sofia. She knocked Sofia to the ground then stood her up and pulled back with her beating sticks. Sofia could see a wave of electric charge flow through the sticks. Then Tracy slammed the sticks at Sofia's gut before she could react. Sofia want flying into the glass box. Sofia fell through to find herself within a small room with computers, buttons, levers, and the tall chair miss. Till was sitting in. Sofia looked up to see a blurry figure standing in the door way. Before she could focus the lights in the arena went out completely. Their was a shocking scream from the crowd wondering what was going on. Then before Sofia could even realize what was going on she felt her self being picked up by the neck and thrown from the room and through the air. Sofia slammed against what she thought might be steps. Then the lights flickered on and there standing before her was miss. Till with a grim look upon her face. Miss. Till bent over geting right in Sofia's face. She stared at her for a long few seconds then Sofia was slapped so hard it knocked her unconscious. The last thing she could here was the sound of Miss. Till's voice telling Rachel and Tracy to put her down in the cells with Eiji and the other prisoners. 

* * *

Hope you like it. Thanks for the help Brian T. 

I'll be waiting to here from you about what you think 

sounds good for the next chapter. 

Thanks and please review.


	6. Simple Things

Again, this chapter has been thought up by Brian T, and I have put it down in words along with some other ideas I have and thanx again Brian.

* * *

CHAPTER VI

SIMPLE THINGS

  
  
  
  
  
  


A huge storm was bustling outside of the cell. Sofia's eyes peered out to gaze at the wet fields. Trapped in the hill side of this fortes. She looked behind herself to see a young man around her age holding his sword smiling at her. In the last couple days that she had been down here she had grown to like him. They had talked a lot and he had been working on their escape. He was slowly cutting away at the bars with his sword so they could fit out. Sofia was thin enough to leave a couple days ago but she wanted to wait until Eiji was able to fit too. She didn't want to leave him here by himself. 

Sofia stood up. Her leather suit was dripping from the wetness flowing from the walls. Sofia caught Eiji staring at her. She stood up and walked over to him.

"Are the bars cut yet?" She asked.

"I think it will take about one more day, then we can both get out. This fourth bars a little tough but judging by how quick I cut we should be out of here by about 5:30 tomorrow morning."

Sofia nodded her head and she lay down to rest some more. 

The next morning 5:24. Sofia was awakened by Eiji. He had finished the bar and they could both get out now. Eiji walked out of the cell holding Sofia's wrist pulling her with him. He looked down the hall ways of the prison. He glanced side to side trying to figure out which way was best. After a couple long seconds he turned around to look at Sofia. 

"I think we might have to split up to find a way out of here. You can go right and I'll go left. If one of us finds a way out then we should return to the cell to meet the other. If you don't find anything then return back to this cell were we can meet. Unless we meet on the way. He was about to turn to the left and go searching for a way out but before he could Sofia grabbed him, pulled him over to her and began to make out with him. Eiji was shocked at first but soon he begun to return the motions. Sofia was in shock herself. She knew she liked him but she didn't think she would do something like this, nor did she even know if Eiji liked her at all, but after she had began kissing him... she did not regret it. 

Thunder struck out side and Sofia released him. He stood back and stared into her eyes. Sofia waited for a moment but after nothing was said they both turned around and began to search. She knew what she did was something she had to. If she didn't show Eiji how much she liked him she was afraid it would of never gotten through. Sofia was getting scared. She was obviously not as tough as she thought she was. With in the shadows hiding up high in one of the rafters Zola is watching Sofia walk below. Zola stands up slowly smiling. She pulls a radio from her pocket and turns on the microphone. 

"Miss. Till." Zola said into the microphone.

"Yes Zola." Till replied with boredom as she watched the fights going on in the stadium. 

"I've spotted Sofia and Eiji escaping."

"Oh really, I suppose I should send them down to stop them."

"That's not the interesting part ma'am."

"Oh, what's the interesting part then?"

"There is some kind of love relationship going on between Sofia and Eiji miss. I saw them start kissing out side the cells."

"That is interesting. Okay, I will send some one to take care of them. Good work Zola."

"Thank you ma'am." They both hung up.

Eiji was headed down the cells when he ran into not one but many people standing in his way. Gaia stood in front of the pack. Eiji held his sword up with a strong determined look on his face. 

Gaia let out a crankily laugh from behind his huge armor suit. "You think you can take on us!" he said in his horse voice.

"Absolutely" Eiji replied. 

The first Gaia lifted his huge claw into the air and slammed it down on Eiji. Eiji blocked the hit with his sword. He pulled his sword back slashed at Gaia's feet. He then dove into the air and front flipped over the pack. He ran down the hallway almost slipping over the wet ground. Gun fire was shot at him but missed. Eiji ran into the darkness. 

"After him!" Gaia commanded.

  
  


Sofia walked down the gloomy hallway looking around trying her best not to miss anything. Then out from the darkness the figure of a woman stood in the distance. 

"Oh no..." Sofia told her self as she pulled her whip out. 

"Hay Sofia." Rachel said with a smile on her face.

"Rachel what makes you think you will win. I beat you in the battle in the arena. You can't win, besides I've had several days of rest. Girl I'm gonna kick your ass."

"That's were your wrong Sofia, Over the last couple days Miss. Till has been genetically altering me. I can now, as you would put it, kick your ass!"

  
  


Sofia dashed at her unleashing the tip of the whip at Rachel. In a split moment Rachel had gotten out of the way. Sofia's whip slashed into the ground and Rachel slammed her in the back to the ground. Sofia Looked up at her. She threw her leg into the air and tried to hit Rachel's face. She just beerily missed. Sofia rolled backwards up onto her feet and back hand sprang away from Rachel. But as she completed the last flip She found Rachel behind her! 

"Damn she's fast!" Sofia said with anger. 

Rachel lifted her beating stick into the air and hit Sofia on the head really fast. Sofia dropped from continuousness. 

  
  


Sofia wock up in another cell, she was lying on the dirty wet ground. She could see someone siting on the bench. 

"Hay their baby." He said.

"Is that you Eiji?" She said looking up at him.

"No this is Vermillion but you can pretend I'm your Eiji." 

Sofia sat up a very much confused with. Vermillion lifted her up and held her in his hands. "You know, your really nice lookn'." He said.

"Oh please get off me!" She yelled pulling away from him. She looked around to see if their was any way at all to get out. She couldn't beat him in a fight. She needed to be stronger. She just got beat up by Rachel, But she had to try. Sofia lashed a punch at him but it did close to nothing to him. 

"Oh you think I won't be able to beat you? Like I would hit a lady?"

Sofia span around and kicked at him missing. His spider like figure stepped back in the darkness. 

"I would never hurt some one so young and full of beauty."

Sofia kept on trying to fight him thinking it was useless. This guy was about to make a move on her and know he won't even touch her because a gentleman like himself would never do something like that, this guy was messed up. She thought to herself.

"I would never hurt y-... We'll maybe!"

He suddenly shocked Sofia with explicit fear as he beat her across the cell. She Was in the air one minuet then the next she was on the ground... back in her constant sate of unconsciousness...

  
  


Eiji was still on the run from Gaia, he needed to find a way to Sofia. He should never of left her alone he thought. She could get hurt. He had no idea of how good a fighter she was and she might of ran into an evil group just as he did... "I Hope she's okay..."

* * *

And so concludes chapter 6. I hope you like this and I'll be waiting to hear from you Brian on the next chapter some time, thanx, So Like I said hope you like this and the next chapter will hopefully be up soon.

R&R THANX


End file.
